


Can I?

by Holmes_n_Moriarty



Series: This is a nice feeling. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cause dudes I too dunno when they gonna be together, Even tho I'm mo' into tobiizu but eh, I just realised to tag slow burn, Long live hashiizu, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Senju Tobirama, Omega Uchiha Izuna, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, SO!!!!, Slow Burn, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Izuna-centric, Uchiha izuna Needs a Hug, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_n_Moriarty/pseuds/Holmes_n_Moriarty
Summary: Even Nii-sama doesn't know about... But he does...My mind says no... But my heart yearns for it...Is this the feeling you told me about, mama?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara's Mother/Uchiha Tajima
Series: This is a nice feeling. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Can I? (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that there was no 'Omega Uchiha Izuna' Tag, and I was horrified! Like seriously?

Read this story on Wattpad-

[This is a nice feeling](https://my.w.tt/RopmXP7dB8)


	2. Can I?

'Okay. Izuna you can do this… Yeah…. Yeah.' Sigh 'Who am I even trying to fool. Well apparently myself.' He thought sarcastically.

  
  


Looking around his surroundings, he is sure that he is nowhere near the Uchiha territory. Heck. He is not even sure if he is anywhere near Fire Country. He grimaces or more like po- No. No, he is NOT pouting. He is an Uchiha. Uchihas don't pout. Never. Nope. He tries to move again and Amaterasu it hurts, his injuries have been reopened by the movement. He has just hastily bandaged the wound to stop the bleeding before settling down in this clearing. Checking to make sure and yes it has been reopened. He frowned. 'Looks like I have to spend the night here after all.' So he did just that. Even though he is not a sensor, he still tries to spread his chakra for any threats. He finds none. So resting his back against the tree which is not as tall or broad like the ones in his Country, and muse over what happened so far.

  
  


His _Nii-sama_ had sent him on a mission to The Land of Lightning. A simple reconnaissance mission. Especially for someone of his calibre. This mission was his speciality. Go and collect intel on the Country's happening. Not like the intel are of any use for shinobis like himself but given that the client is of a high standing Noble family. Well. It doesn't interest him in any way. But that's it. Isn't it. He got too cocky about the mission that he failed to notice the shinobis tailing after him until it was too late. The ambush completely took him by surprise.

  
  


Not that they were per se his equals but the number of shinobis who attacked him was a lot. He may be strong then again he was just returning from completing a mission, however easy it was and hungry and _oh so_ tired, so fighting six shinobis at the same time was tiring even for someone like him. Bless the Amaterasu for the Sharingan because of it he had managed to kill everyone but not without endangering his own life. And now here he was hungry, tired, bleeding and a tree as the only support. 

He opens his eyes; he doesn't even remember closing them when he hears the sounds of footsteps _just in front of him._ And what he saw made him freeze because _no way what he is seeing is true,_ closes his eyes, and just inhales deeply. In and out, in and out. Oh and that too he did slowly because… because. Opens them, seen the same, and closes them again, maybe he lost more blood than he thought. Yeah. That's it. That has to be it. Right? Right. He _is_ hallucinating, and that's it because no way was there Senju fucking Hashirama in front of him looking concerned and wary. Wariness he can understand, but the concern is not something you associate that same thought with the likes of an enemy. _Especially_ from the _Senjus._ But when he opened them again he could not deny that yes he was not hallucinating, there in all of his battle glory was _Senju Hashirama._ Not knowing what to do, he grits his teeth and snarls,

_"Senju!"_ He practically spat and curled his lips deeper than the snarl. 

  
  


The Senju was still standing a few feet in front of him tentatively and watching him like a cornered animal, also not to mention the _concern. '_ I mean _what the Fuck!!'_

"Izuna…" He said it in a carefully low voice so as not to startle him, making him want to throttle him. _Badly._

"Don't you Izuna me, and finish what you came here for already." With enough bite to freeze the whole of Fire Country. 

But he just stood there like it just made no sense at all and shifted his stance to a more relaxed one. Even his expression was laxer. What The Fuck indeed. And the fucking oaf have the gut to sigh. 

"I….." He trailed off and sigh again. Look to his side with a frown, expression as if he was contemplating something and reached for his weapon pouch. Izuna braced himself, he may be weakened and even in better condition he is _no way_ near the level of this man, he won't go down without a fight. He thinks about how his _Nii-sama_ , who will no doubt mourn for him then also for leaving him all alone in this mad world and reaches for his _katana_. 

But what the Senju drew out catches him off guard. _Huh._ Instead of producing a weapon or any seals, he takes out a _haori_ . A pale yellow one at that and thrust it towards him. Telegraphing his movement. _Huh. HUH?!_ His confusion must have leaked on his facial expression because the Senju look conflicted for a moment, almost unsure, then with a decisive shake of his head thrust the clothing article again towards him, a determined set in his shoulders. 

"Here. It will help you cover up your scent." _Scent…_ then he takes a careful sniff of himself and-

"Oh." _Oh._ His hands shot immediately up to cover the area of where his scent gland is located and shit. The ambush, the shinobis were from The Land of Lightning but one of them had used a low-level _Suiton Jutsu_ towards him and he had been too distracted by the others and _oh so tired_ that he was not able to dodge it and shit. The balm he used to cover his scent must have been removed. He hissed, a low sound, so low that if not for the eerie silence he couldn't have been able to hear it. He then eyed the offered article and scoff. _As if._ Letting his grip from his _katana_ , he crosses his arms and looks the man down his nose. It's a feat considering the Senju, when even standing, _towers_ over him and now that he is sitting feeling half-dead well… it's quite a feat. Mustering as much vileness as he can in his voice, he says with a derisive snort

"Ha. Are you _implying_ to me to wear _that?"_ Well, it was more of a statement than a question but oh well.

The Senju tensed. Frowning some more and said, "I can smell you from half a radius away." 

At that Izuna froze, well at least the Senju still didn't look him in the eye instead of focusing on his chin. Uncrossing his arms he reaches for his pouch, keeping an eye on the Senju in front of him and takes out a haori. Madara's _haori._ The haori, unlike the typical Uchiha blue, was deep midnight black and smells like him _firepassionnight._ Also with the _uchiwa_ on the back. Of course. Not the most welcoming scent but for him it was. He kept it with his person for emergencies like this, even though this is the first time it happened but he has never been anything but meticulous in everything he did. That's how he has been able to hide his true nature from even his Nii-sama to whom he shared almost everything. Still keeping an eye on the Senju he wore the haori. 

Everyone thinks that he's a beta. _Everyone._ Because that's what he made everyone believe. Lying is something Izuna strives in. Drilled in or not. It's like second nature just like him being an Omega is. Lying through his teeth. Sometimes with a sweet smile and a bit of seduction. A good story. Really. Uchiha Izuna. Younger brother to The great alpha Uchiha Madara of the Noble Clan of Uchiha. A beta. But a very good one at that, with a battle prowess of an alpha. Little phoenix. That's what the shinobis from all around elemental nations whispers in fear or awe, it depends upon shinobi to shinobi. 

But now his story is to be ruined by none other than the clan head of their enemy clan. _Sages above._ He is doomed. At least the scent of his _Nii-sama_ is a bit grounding. Even though wearing it he is making the injuries worse. Taking a deep breath he calms his nerves and carefully studies the other. Sure they have been on the front of the battlefields and have seen glimpses of each other but that was it. They have never really met. He was Tobirama's rival and this man who was his rival's elder brother was _Nii-sama's_ rival. He has more than seen his fair share of what and _what not_ this man is capable of. Well, it's not like he has anything to lose. Also, he is _not_ going to back down without a fight. Self-preservation, his ass. 

"Are you just going to pathetically stand in front of me like an overgrown oaf." He pretends to think "Oh wait you already are one." 

The oaf just _sighs_ and _flops down right where he was standing. Right in front of him._ He is so shocked that for a second he just sits there with wide eyes and slacked jaw but easily regains his composure and snaps himself and shouts half-hysterically 

" _What, in the name of Six Paths, are you DOING???!!!!"_

"Sitting."He was sure that if he had half the strength and chakra like _Nii-sama_ , he would have plummeted his body right then and there. He cut off before he was about to sound again when the oaf said-

"You shouldn't shout like that. We are still far away from our respective clan compounds and at the border of our country." 

He calmed down at that. He also noticed that the Senju is a bit worn out around the edge, not like him but still there. He is known as the God of Shinobi for a reason. Pulling his haori closer he notices that the Senju has put his haori back in his pouch. 

"So what are you doing all the way here." With a pleasant smile as if he was talking about the weather. This man, he is going to be the death of him. 

"Are you kidding me."

"No. Why would I?" 

"Because… because is this what you are going to ask me after knowing about me being an omega!!" He shrieked. The idiot only looked more confused. 

"Well yes, you are an omega. What is more to ask?" He opens his mouth then shuts it, opens them again but just shuts it. Nevermind. 

"You really are an idiot, you know." And sighs. 

"Well if it makes you feel any better Tobirama thinks so too." He grimaced. 

"Good to know that I'm evenly on par with that Demon even outside the battlefield. Never knew that he can also act like a human." He says venomously.

The Senju just stares at him and says "You shouldn't say this kind of thing about someone." 

"Why? Because he's your _Otouto_?" He retorts and snarls.

"No, because he is also a human just like you and me and everyone in the elemental nations." Baring his teeth he spits back like his grand fireball, with his Sharingan activated "What are you trying to imply _Senju."_

But the Senju only frowns, but he can see the minuscule tensing of his muscles and says "I said you shouldn't talk like that about someone even if said someone is your rival and also I'm his _Anija_ , I know him more than you do. So I would request you to refrain yourself from degrading someone just from the data you have of him." 

He… how dare he say something like that to him. He is Uchiha Izuna. The Little Phoenix. Sure he may not be at par with his brother and this… this oaf of an alpha but he can also hold his own and a force to reckon. His _rival_ is The White Demon. He has come out of their battles most of the time with sheer stubbornness, quick feet, agility, and mind. No _way_ was he letting this alpha push him down. So he moved without thinking, the mind too preoccupied with stupid alphas with an ego bigger than their dick. So it came as a startling realization when he felt the sharp agonizing pain on his left side of his hip. He gasps softly and groans. _Amaterasu_ it _hurts._ He doesn't even realize that he has fallen to his knees until he feels the small scraps he gets from the small pebbles under his knees. But before he can also facepalm the ground, strong, muscular arms caught both his shoulders to stop the impact. 

He can smell the scent of _woodsunshinehome_ and his mind automatically screams alpha _,_ but Izuna knows that by alpha his mind means mate. He swallows thickly and looks up. It was a mistake. Startling brown, concerned eyes meet his gaze and suddenly his lips are dry. He licks them and wills down a blush when those eyes follow the movement. But as suddenly it happens it's gone and Izuna pulls back. Well try to, that is. The oaf has a firm grip on his shoulders and he slowly but carefully settles him on his back against the tree bark. Then he lifts his hands like a surrender, his eyes focused between his brow and Izuna abruptly realizes the Senju made eye contact with him while his Sharingan was on. 

The nerves!!! He thought- does he think so little of him!!!

"You…!!! He practically growls.

But the Senju just rests a placating hand on his shoulder "Hey, you are injured. Don't overexert yourself." Then suddenly he looks like a kicked puppy and says "I should have known, why didn't you tell me that you had an injury? I would have healed you. But it's al-" Before the oaf can go on a spiel he cuts him off-

"Why, in the _Bijyuu_ 's name, will I tell you that I'm injured? And _why would you want to heal me."_ He was confused. So very VERY confused.

"Because you are injured." Came the easy answer. Well, easy only for him though.

"What are you on about _Senju?"_

"Nothing and please don't aggravate yourself and your injuries. And what do you mean by me getting on about something." The Senju lifted a brow.

He huffed, minding the injuries, carefully crossed his arms, and directed his narrowed eyes towards the fucking oaf. 

"Because you must be onto something for being kind to me." There was silence, no one said a word. The Senju looking at him with big innocent eyes and suddenly he started fucking _laughing out loud._ The laugh was so loud, that his whole body shakes with it. Dumbfounded, he could do nothing but observe him. 'What was so funny?.' After a while, the Senju seemed to bend down. If his less shaking of shoulder and hiccups were anything to go by. He also realized that he has his Sharingan on and immediately deactivated them. The Senju then looked at him, flustered and said,

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have laughed at you like that!" While flailing his arms. He kind of reminds him of _Nii-sama_ during his idiotic moments. Not that he thinks that _this man_ is _anything_ like _Nii-sama_ because he is the best of The Best. But still. 

"You are weird." He deadpanned. And suddenly there were dark shadows surrounding the Senju. 'What… what just happened' he thought, tilting his head to the side and just as suddenly the gloomy atmosphere disappeared with a giant oaf invading his personal space. 

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!" He shouted, _right_ in _front_ of his face. Blushing furiously, cause he was sure that his face was as red as a tomato, he smacked the face away from him. No one and he means _no one_ has ever said that he was _cute._ He is an _assassin._ He lives off killing people. He is _not_ cute. He refused to acknowledge the rapid beating of his heart and the lingering scent of _woodsunshinehome._

"I am not _CUTE_ !! He said it so loudly that every living creature within a mile must have heard it. 

Raising both his hands towards his face like a shield said

"Okay, okay, you are not, I mean cute- I mean not cute, I mean… Y'know." Sweat dropping, rubbing his neck, and laughing awkwardly. "Ahhh… let me look at your injuries, okay?" He fidgeted. 

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"No!"

The Senju just sighed and seemed to drop the topic. Good. Because he was not going to let an enemy, even he have not tried to harm him, near him. He just couldn't take any risk. Kind or not, he was still an enemy, which means someone to be wary of. The Senju then looked up at the sky, then their surroundings, deep in thought. 

"What?"

"You stay here." He simply said, got up and started walking towards the forest.

"Ok- wait, what?" He asked, with both eyebrows raised. 

But the Senju just walked and tossed an "I'm gonna go and collect some wood for the fire. It's getting dark over his shoulder.

"Befuddled, he too looked up at the sky and noticed that yes it's going to be dark soon. He… he didn't even notice how much time had passed between them. Looking at his injuries, he started changing the bandages better to not get any infections. Money is short and their medic-nins are not that specialized. Until he was finished rebandaging, the Senju had returned with an armful of wood. And isn't he a _mokuton_ user? Couldn't he produce wood just like that? Idiot. Doesn't he know that many blocks of wood are not required for just a single night? The Senju clan head was really weird. He noticed the Senju eyeing his soiled bandages and the freshly bandaged ones and looking like he was contemplating something. But before he can open his mouth to say something stupid, he asked something that has been on his mind for quite a while, cutting him from his thoughts.

"Are you on a mission or something?" He asked. He took his time replying to his query instead of placing the wood down and going about making fire. During that, a thought came to him. What if he is on a mission to kill him. That's not a nice thought. But if he wanted that the Senju would not have waited so long. He is not an idiot. He knows how strong this man is. Even if he acts like an idiot. Though it may just be an act to get him to loosen up his guard. But why him? He is the clan head and Tobirama is his rival and the best sensor in fire country. The logical solution would be to send him instead of the clan head. Who he knows must have a lot of work in hand. Then why? It doesn't add up. During his monologue, the Senju had the fire up and made himself comfortable. 

"You are thinking too loud."

"Huh?" Came his intelligent reply.

"I said, you shouldn't make that pretty head of yours worked up." He is sure that his face is red again. What a weird man, indeed.

"You are lying." He has to. 

"No, I'm not."

"Just answer my questions, will you?" He more like demanded. The Senju just laughed and smiled at him.

"Okay, okay. What's the question again?" He asked. 

"Idiotic fool." He mumbled.

"What?"

He scoffed "I said 'What are you doing here?' I mean you just recently became the clan head, you must have a lot of work at hand and a clan to look after." Both the last leader of the Senju and the Uchiha clan have died during one of their battles. Both not backing down till the other, leading both to their demise. And also just to get a rise from the other, he said, "But I won't be too shocked to hear that you don't care much about your clan and wandered off." Of course, he knows that's not true but well. But the Senju didn't take the bait and simply blinked. 

"I would never do that and even if I wanted to wander off for a while, Tobirama will just find me and drag me back to work. Lecturing about the importance of finishing one's work and breathing down my neck the whole time while I do because 'I can't trust you, _Anija_ '." Now he was pouting. To preserve his mentality, he is going to ignore that it happened. It does sound like what his rival would do. The nerd. 

After that, both of them got busy with getting their stomach filled. He had bought some crackers from one of the small towns he crossed. Through his peripheral view, he saw the Senju taking out something similar. Well, they are shinobis. Enduring is something they do on a daily basis. After both of their so-called dinner and the fire exhausted, with only the moonlight for as a natural light source. Soon they were both ready for a night in the open, with the Senju bidding from the opposite of the clearing and him ignoring the oaf, he got into a light sleep. 

Morning came with a feeling that something was amiss. He checked his surroundings and found the Senju amiss. 'He must have got up early and resumed with whatever he was doing.' Not sure why that thought gave a bitter taste or a sudden pang of sadness. But it all was forgotten when he found out that the wound on his left waist was healed. He hastily checked for anything that can be indicated as being poisoned or a trap or something like that but found out that instead of anything he thought all of his injuries were healed. Even the small ones.

He warily tried rotating his right ankle, which had been broken when _Otou-sama_ had found him knitting _eri-maki_ for his once brother now dead like all the other one's. He was so furious that he had thrown him from one side of the room to the other side's wall and while falling down after the impact his ankle took most of the weight, hence it got dislocated. He remembers the words directed at him until now. Fresh like it was said just yesterday. 

_'What are you DOING??!! KNITTING??!! That's an omega's job!! You bastard of a son!! I made the mistake of letting you spend too much time with your whore of a mother of yours!! Now she's dead and I have to take the burden she created!! Disgusting Useless!! Get out of my sight!!'_

He remembers feeling hurt all over but wasn't sure which hurt more, the impact or _Otou-sama_ 's words. He was young, just turned six a moon cycle ago. Before his mama used to tell him what to do, what not to do, when to and when not to. And if found, took the punishment. He remembers getting no dinner. Hungry and his ankle hurting like a bitch, he cried till he slept. His _Nii-sama_ was the one who came to look after him, the next morning and him crying and trying to hide the pain. Along the years he had mastered to hide the pain so well, that it was something in the back of his mind as not something important. 

Finding that it had also been healed. And confused as to what to feel about an enemy knowing more about him than even his _Nii-sama_ . On one hand, he was angry that someone healed him without his consent but at the same time, his omega self was happy that an alpha had tended to him. Feeling himself being wanted by such a powerful alpha at that. He immediately smashed that feeling. Willed himself to never think about it. Determined, he took out the remaining crackers, washed them down with water, and took off towards Fire Country. He still has _Nii-sama_ 's _haor_ i on. From next he has to be more careful about his scent blocker. This time he was lucky. But there won't be a next time, he will make sure of it. He was still in The Land of Hot Water but if he ran fast, then he would certainly arrive at the compound before dinner time. Looking up at the position of the sun just confirms it and also with his newly healed body, he knows that he will.

And during his whole journey, if he feels a familiar presence not far but not near at the same time, well, the presence _is_ far enough that it could be disregarded as a harmless animal. 

He reached the Uchiha Compound before the sun was about to set. The journey to the compound was uneventful if one ignored the encounter with the Hogoromo clan. It was clear that the Clan Head of the Hogoromo clan was not happy with _Nii-sama's_ new rule about not sending young children to the battlefield. It was also clear that the Hogoromo Clan were just waiting for the right moment to strike them. Only time would tell which clan would survive the predication.

He walked past the guards on the front gate, giving them a shallow nod of acknowledgement, at least to the one visible. No one can take chances, with the war raging for decades with no sign of stopping, vigilance was a must. Walking through the lively compound, he could see children's playing, elderly civilians laughing about something or the other. He smiled. It was nice to be back. The feeling of security that cannot be found but among your own clan. It was all nice and good, till his wandering eyes landed on the group of female omegas hurdled together, no wonder gossiping about trivial stuff. Gritting his teeth hard, he forced himself to look away and resume his walk towards the main house, squashing the feeling he would never admit to being jealous. Jealous because they are living a life that he too should be a part of it but alas life happens. 

Sometimes he hated the fact that the main house was in the centre of the compound, leading into crossing the whole compound to reach. When he reached the main house, he was welcomed by one of the maids. She was a beta, like most of the others. Nothing special. No scent. No special status. Nothing. But still, he was envious. How easy his life should have been if he was born a beta too.

" _Atotsugi-sama_ " She said, bowing while doing so. "You arrived later than expected." 

"Yes, I encountered some enemy shinobis on my way from The Land of Lightning to The Land of Hot Water." He replied too tired to think of anything. 

Biting her lips in worry she asked "Is it of immediate danger, _Atotsugi-sama_? " 

Holding himself from frowning he said "No, it is not of any immediate danger. And also it's being healed by one of the herbs I found during the travelling" and ordered "Now I'm very tired from my travel, I want you to prepare the bath for me and where's _Chakunan-sama_. I have to submit the report." Having not found his scent in the immediate vicinity, he was getting a bit anxious.

" _Chakunan-sama_ has gone on a solo mission. He would be back in an hour, prior to the missive sent by his eagle, before your very arrival, _Atotsugi-sama_. If that's all I would like to excuse myself." Receiving a dismissive nod, she shuffled away with bowed head and tabi clad feet.

Reaching his room, he immediately took the necessary stuff for a bath, knowing full well that a bath was prepared for him by one of the other maids while he was engaged with another. He went towards where the bathhouse was located, stripped his clothes, scrubbed his body clean and dipped himself in the hot water. 

"Ahh...I missed this." His soured muscles were all relaxing. He stayed in the bath until his fingers were all wrinkly. Getting out the bath he hurriedly put the scent blocker on his scent gland covering it with the cream. Dressing and leaving his soiled clothes on a wooden small tub, he left for his room. After shutting the _shoji_ of his room. He finally let himself fully relax. Looking around his room, he let his mind wander towards the _oshiire_ . Getting up from his slumped position, he went towards it, sliding the door open, he took out the _futons_ and reached for a medium-size wooden box. 

The box was in a very good condition, even if it looked closely it was clear that the box was pretty old and whoever the owner took great care of it. He took out the box and placed it in front of himself. The box was sealed. Izuna bit his thumb, drew out some blood and smeared it on the seal, it activated and the box clicked open. He held the lid of the box almost gingerly as if scared to even make a few scratches. Carefully lifting the lid, he took out what looked like an expensive-looking kimono. The kimono was green in colour, simple but elegant and behind it was the _uchiwa_ crest, confirming that whoever it was, belonged to an Uchiha woman. 

Getting up he carefully wore the kimono on top of his black coloured cotton yukata. He bent down and reached out for the single hand mirror from the box and a _kanzashi_ with _shirayuri_ . Taking it out he looked as much as he could in the small mirror, which was definitely only made for looking at the face. Looking himself in the mirror, he twirls once and gracefully sits down in _seiza_ , just like how his mama told him to. Both his hands on his lap, palms down. Closing his eyes, he lets his mind wander towards his mama, whom he only dares to remember in the confinement of his room with her favourite kimono on. 

He smiles when he remembers the fond memories of his mama. How she showed him this very kimono and told him how good it would look at him when he was older. Tightening his grip on the _kanzashi_ he was holding in one of his hands, he remembers his mama telling him that it is for him, that white would look good on him with his silky midnight almost bluish-black hair. Knowing that by doing so she was just endangering herself of her husband's wrath. That it was because of him she got so many bruises on her person than a civilian housewive should look like. That's not how someone should be treated. 

Too deep in his reminiscing of his dead _Oka-sama_ , he doesn't even realise that teardrops had started falling from her eyes. But he lets them because this is the only time he would show his true emotions about how small he feels. That even with a clan full of lively people and shinobis, he is all alone. Not knowing who to trust, who not to. He knows the reason why his _Otou-sama_ wanted to hide the fact that he was a male omega. Even though male omegas were rare and treated as something precious. He had learned it while eavesdropping on his parents. It's not that he had done it unintentionally, he was just crossing their room when he had heard them. 

_"You should stop treating him like that! That was his Otou-sama. Little Izuna thought, but why is he shouting at mama like that. Then a thought crossed his mind, 'Is it because of me, but I don't remember doing anything wrong.' So he carefully tip-toe and pressed his ear on the shoji._

_'Anata, you have to understand Izuna is too young, he may not understand anything but he might get affected by the way we are treating him."_

_"You think I don't know! I know that it will affect him badly, both mentally and physically. But you also remember what the elders said right? They said that we couldn't take chances. And I agree. We can't. He may be our child but we are at war. We can't let any weaknesses be shown to our enemies. Especially not to the blasted Senjus."_

_"But anata, you have to know that it happened centuries ago. The male omega before Izuna to be born in the clan just fell in love with someone who was not an Uchiha. Yes, he told the mate's clan of our secrets but that was not the whole reason why we almost lost many Uchihas during that period. Most of it is just a myth."_

_"I know that but like I told you, we can't take any risk."_

_"Bu-"_

_"DAMARE!!"_

_Hearing that Izuna got far away from the shoji he was face-pressed against. Dread filling his senses, he hurriedly ran away from there._

He was only three, a year before his mama's death, due to childbirth. At that time he didn't know anything about the second gender. So, he researched. He read every scroll he came across about their secondary gender and the likes. To say the least, he was heartbroken. Before her death, his mama was the one whom he would go and comfort upon but after her death, there was no one. _Nii-sama_ tried. He really did. Though still a child himself, he did everything he could to fill the void their _Oka-sama_ had left behind. And so he helped him too. Because he could see that it was taking a toll on _Nii-sama_ and also because he couldn't handle the pain of losing the one person he could confide in. That's why he was still alive, at the age of fifteen but still stronger than most of the other clansmen. A prodigy even among the clan. Because the Uchihas are well known not only for their love for _Katon_ jutsu but also for their intelligence. 

Wiping the tears with his hands, he stood up, took off and folded the kimono. Then with the _kanzashi_ and the hand mirror put all of them carefully inside the box. These were the only things he was able to salvage from also being burned away with his mama. Carefully, he closed the lid and locked it by activating the seal. He had learned the seals by chance during one of his espionage missions but it had come really handy. Taking hold of the box, he carefully placed it in its hiding spot, took the extra _futons_ and placed it above the box. 

He closed the door of the _oshiire_ and just sat there. Numb. Then suddenly, he took out the kunai inside his yukata sleeve and placed it just a few inches away from where his heart is located. 'It will be so easy' he thinks 'to just pierce my heart with this very kunai and be done with it. Done with this cursed world.' But before he could move the kunai to pierce his heart, there came a knock on his door, followed by the voice he so adored. 

" _Otouto_ , are you okay? Your chakra feels a little bit awry." He queried.

Placing the kunai back inside the sleeve, he stood up to open the shoji. 

" _Nii-sama_." He greeted him. "Long time no see, eh?" He teased. 

But his brother just hugged him. And it answered everything he needed to know. The scent of _firepassionnight_ invaded him. It was very grounding and he thought, what does he smell likes.

"I was really worried, you know?" His _Nii-sama_ murmured in his hair. But instead of replying he just pushed him away from him. Scrunching his nose, keeping his _Nii-sama_ at arm's length, he said 

"You smell awful. Don't tell me that you hugged me before taking a bath after just arriving from a mission."

But his _Nii-sama_ just gives a small smile and says "Brat." and ruffles his hair. Well, try to. Because before he could reach his hair, he ducks away. But his _Nii-sama_ just shakes his head fondly, still with a soft small and turns away from him, walking away but stops and through his shoulder says "Dinner is going to be served in an hour. Don't be late." With that said resumes his walk.

Izuna just stood there for a moment, thinking what an idiot he was for even thinking of taking his life when he still has his _Nii-sama_ to keep safe. Because he knows that he is the most precious person to his _Nii-sama_ and doesn't even want to think what his _Nii-sama_ would do without him to anchor on. He thinks what his _Nii-sama's_ reaction would be like if he found out that his precious _Otouto_ is cursed. Because that is what he is, cursed. 

Dinner was a simple affair. Rice with _nori, miso soup, radish pickled, Sakana no nitsuke,_ vegetables simmered in a _dashi_ broth _,_ green tea and dessert as sweet bean cake. Stomach filled, he relaxed in his _futon_. Willing himself to sleep, he recalls the memories captured by the Sharingan and sees startling brown eyes, full of worry. And if he dreams about those eyes in his sleep and the next and also the coming nights, no one but he is the witness. Also adding a burden with lots of others, is not going to make him lose any more sleep than he is used to. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope u all enjoy it. I would also like to thank and appreciate my beta BAKA Sensei for helping me out with this work. Thank you potato!!!


End file.
